


They wouldn't let poor Sammy...

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring bitch-faced, geek-boy Sam and eating, laid-back Dean. Poor Sammy never gets to play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They wouldn't let poor Sammy...

"I _told_ you not to take that expired holiday candy, Dean."

"It wasn't _expired_ Sammy. It was just... not fresh."

"Yeah, not fresh like Ötzi."

"Ohet..?"

"Ötzi the Iceman; the mummy of a man from 3300 B.C., found in 1991 in the Schnalstal glacier, between Austria and Italy."

"You need to start watching more porn, man. Or take up knitting or something."

"That's gonna be damn hard _now_ , isn't it?"

"Heh."

"Knitting, Dean. I'd need _opposable thumbs_ for that."

"You're just bitching because the leader guy said you weren't developed enough to spar."

"Stag. He's a stag Dean. And I'm not bitching. Jerk."

"Awwwh, Sammy, I'm sorry you're not old enough to play with the other young bucks."

"..."

"Well at least Hendrickson's not likely to find us here, and this bark's not bad... it's not a cheeseburger, but..."

"You remember that the parking's only paid up 'til friday?"

"..."

"OW! Dean, get your _antlers_ off me!"

"I thought you were working out how to fix this? _Fix it_ already."

"I am, except you keep interrupting me to tell me _how good_ the _bark_ is."

"Well it is good, gotta keep m'little brother fed."

"Yes Dean. Go and play."

"Awesome."  



End file.
